Lucifer
. Artwork by Kazuma Kaneko]] Lucifer (ルシファー, Rushifaa), is an important recurring figure in the Shin Megami Tensei series. He is often seen as a noble, charismatic demon, and represents the 'Chaos' alignment. In the Persona franchise, Lucifer appears as a high-level Persona, capable of being summoned only once players reach a high level. History Lucifer (Hebrew — הילל, Helel) is a prominent figure in the various Religions, with his most infamous act being rebelling against God and subsequently falling from grace. The name Lucifer is derived from earlier Latin proses and poetry; lux, lucis, "light", and ferre, "to bear, bring", symbolizing his role as the "Morning Star" and a high-ranking angel serving God prior his fall from grace. The reason for Lucifer's rebellion differs from interpretation to interpretation, however, three most accepted reasons fall in a refusal to bow down to mankind upon its creation, disagreement about God's plan of salvation, or sinful pride in aspiring to overthrow his creator and become ruler of Heaven himself. Curiously, while many interpretations depict Lucifer taking the name of Satan after his fall from grace, Lucifer and Satan are portrayed as two distinct characters, and Lucifer himself is never addressed as Satan throughout the Shin Megami Tensei series; Instead, he is only addressed by his name, Lucifer, or to some extent, the Great Demon or King of Dark (魔王 - Maoh lit. Demon King in the Japanese Version). While many depict him as an evil figure, the demon designer of Shin Megami Tensei series Kazuma Kaneko has gone on record as saying that Lucifer is not inherently evil, but rather, a figure that tempts and tests the Protagonists throughout the games, and depending on the player's decisions, he can either be a great ally or a sinister foe. In Lucifer's design, Kazuma Kaneko also mentioned that, according to one theory, Lucifer is depicted as a beautiful angel with 12 wings, but in-game he assumes the form of a demon with 6 wings. In the first two games, he appears as an angel with 6 wings, so combining them represents the 12 wings. Furthermore, he shows his power through the many forms he can assume (an old man, a gentleman, a woman, a child, an angel, and a demon). Kazuma Kaneko also expressed that there will be a time when he will reveal his true form, a combination of all his other forms, to the player. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Final Boss (as Maoh) *Megami Tensei II: Maoh (boss); Majin (ally) *Shin Megami Tensei: Louis Cyphre, Maoh Lucifer *Shin Megami Tensei II: Boss (as Dai Maoh) *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Key player / Ultimate Boss *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: ''MT1 Lucifer gets a complete makeover *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: Star Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Judgement Arcana (Lucifer), Star Arcana (Helel) *Persona 3 Portable : Judgement Arcana (Lucifer), Star Arcana (Helel) *Persona 4: Judgement Arcana (Lucifer), Star Arcana (Helel) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Ultimate Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: as '''Louisa Ferre' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Ultimate Boss/ Pyro Order *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Lucifer is representative of the Chaos alignment, which associates itself with freedom and war. The protagonist can choose the Chaos alignment for freedom of choice, thoughts and actions. However, this freedom can lead to a vast amount of suffering and anarchy, leading the world into a primal state of unsuppressed vice and survival of the fittest. Lucifer later took the name of Louis Cyphre (a pseudonym of 'Lucifer'). The protagonist finds him after the Great Destruction, where Louis Cyphre observes the protagonist's actions. He hints at a much greater knowledge of what is happening, and seems to befriend many demons quite easily. At the end of the Chaos alignment path Lucifer appears in his true form to offer his congratulations to the protagonist for defeating the God of Law and resurrecting the olden gods, but warns that the "true enemy" still exists. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' In Shin Megami Tensei II, Lucifer is a well-respected figure amongst Demons. He is detested by YHVH and angels and he hates them in return. Lucifer represents the Chaos Path, where emotions are upheld over cold logic, in 'purpose justifies the means'. Throughout the game, Lucifer is aware that Aleph is part of the Messiah project, and thus, many demons under his command would assault Aleph. As the game progresses, Lucifer became intrigued by Aleph's ability to defy God, and wonders if he is the incarnation of Satan, the one who would judge them all. However, Lucifer learns that Aleph isn't Satan, though Lucifer himself could sense the imminent signs of Satan's coming. Since Satan was sent by YHVH to cleanse the demon world, Lucifer, as the lord of the demonic world could not bear to see its destruction. He offers Aleph an alliance, and decides to face Satan and finish their battle once and for all. Should Aleph choose the Chaos Alignment path, Lucifer will join him in order to help protect the denizens of the world from Satan's judgment. During the final battle, YHVH admonishes Lucifer for bringing the light of knowledge to humanity since its creation. Lucifer defies him and claims that humanity must be given the freedom to make its own choices, and that YHVH's corpse will lead to a new world without tyranny. After YHVH is defeated, Lucifer congratulates Aleph for restoring the world to its natural order, thus allowing the Mutants to live on the surface again. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Lucifer plays an important role in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, where he takes the form of a blond child and an old man. They are accompanied by an Old Nurse, and a young woman dressed in black mourner's garb respectively. Assuming the form of a child, Lucifer is first seen in Shinjuku Hospital, where he was intrigued by the protagonist, however, he disappears after the protagonist approaches him. After the Conception, in order to allow the protagonist to survive in a now demon-ridden world, he dropped the Magatama into the protagonist's forehead, allowing the insect to merge with the protagonist and transform him into the legendary Hito-Shura. As the story unveils, Lucifer would assume the form of either an old man or the child, giving hints about the nature of the Conception, and God himself. Lucifer would play different roles depending on the Hito-Shura's actions and the path he chose. In the Neutral path, Lucifer himself was reminisced by the protagonist's decisions, as Lucifer himself walks his own path and chooses his own decisions before and after his fall from grace. However, he warns and advises the protagonist to keep his demonic powers, as one day, the "true enemy" will come after him, just as he will for Lucifer himself. In the updated release of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax, Lucifer takes a more important role, where it is revealed that he resides deep inside the Deep World of Amala. He first drags the Hito-Shura to the Labyrinth of Amala, where he gives the Hito-Shura the Candelabrum of Sovereignty. It is later revealed that not only was the Hito-Shura given a Candelabra, but also other demons known as the Fiends. Lucifer would later employ Dante, a demon slayer, to kill all the demons possessing a Candelabra, including the Hito-Shura. His plan is finally revealed when the Hito-Shura ventures into the final Kalpa of the Deep World Amala — Lucifer is planning to create a powerful demon, strong enough to lead the legions of Chaos in a final battle against God. By giving each of them a Candelabrum, Lucifer plans to see who would reign supreme amongst demons and fiends. An extra ending, accessible only by completing the Labrynth of Amala unlocks the sixth ending and True Demon path. After defeating Kagutsuchi, the two entities appear and tell the Hito-Shura that he succeeded in breaking the cycle of destruction and rebirth, and thus, time itself is dead. The universe has been reverted to its initial state of primordial chaos, along with all other worlds being finally freed from the grasp of God. However, the blond child and the old man also tell the Hito-Shura that God is furious with the Hito-Shura's actions, and he is forever cursed. Lucifer comforts the Hito-Shura with the fact that he doesn't have to worry, as even if the God would curse him, the demon race and Lucifer himself would bless him. The blond child and the old man proceeds to tell the Hito-Shura that he needs to test the Hito-Shura's limits, and the two entities fuse together and assume the form of Lucifer, challenging the Hito-Shura to a battle. Interestingly, despite not being named in the game, the old man and the child, both resemble Louis Cyphre in the form of a child and an old man, respectively. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Lucifer appears as a Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Being the ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana available throughout the game, Lucifer is only available to summon once player has reached Lv. 94. Lucifer, along with Satan, grants the most powerful fusion raid, Alpha and Omega, which instantly destroys all foes regardless of their affinities, including bosses. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Lucifer returns as the ultimate persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. His material card can be purchased in the Mu Continent for 50,000 coins, once Nate has left the party. Once again, Lucifer, along with Satan, is one of the most powerful personae in the game, capable only of being summoned once the player reaches Lv. 94. ''Persona 3'' In Persona 3, Lucifer is the highest level Persona of the Star Arcana. He is available to be summoned if the player has completed the Rival Athlete Social Link. He appears in his angelic form from before his fall from grace. The strongest Fusion Spell, Armageddon, which requires Lucifer and Satan to execute may be a reference to Lucifer opposing Satan's Judgement in Shin Megami Tensei II. Because Armageddon has the ability to instantly kill almost every enemy in the game (the only exceptions being Nyx Avatar, the Reaper and Elizabeth), and Lucifer later learns Victory Cry (which restores HP and SP to full at the conclusion of every battle), it is debated that Lucifer may actually be the best Persona in the entire game. ''Persona 3: FES'' Lucifer appears as a persona of the Judgement Arcana, where he assumes the form of a fallen angel in the updated re-release of Persona 3, titled Persona 3: FES. Angelic Lucifer, however, is renamed "Lucifel" (ルシフェル, Rushiferu.) For the NTSC (North American) release, Helel, the Hebrew name of Lucifer, was used instead. The strongest 1-handed sword, "Lucifer's Blade" (Holy-Grail Lucifer in the Japanese version) can also only acquired by fusing Lucifer via the Weapon Fusion system. The strongest fusion spell, Armageddon, however still requires the angelic Helel and Satan to execute. Lucifer can be acquired via Pentagon spread fusion of Helel, Abaddon, Samael, Beelzebub, and Satan. Also, Helel is the only persona that learns Morning Star, a skill that inflicts massive Almighty damage to all enemies, stronger than Megidolaon, less SP consumption(80SP), and classified as the Strongest Almighty skill of all. The name of the skill is maybe derived from Lucifer's role as "The Morning Star" when he was an angel back then. Morning Star is only learned by the Angelic Helel, and not by the Demonic Lucifer (though he can inherit it). You can get Helel by fusing Messiah and Susano-o in the Velvet Room ''Persona 4'' Helel returns as the Ultimate Form of the Star Arcana in Persona 4. He can be summoned once the Star Arcana Social Link maxes out itself. However, as the Star Arcana powers up automatically as the story progresses, the Protagonist must first unlock the Normal Ending instead of triggering the Bad Ending. In the Normal Ending events, the Protagonist eventually helps Teddie to find his true self and his identity, in which the Protagonist creates an everlasting bond with him, maxing out the Star Arcana and bestowing the form of Helel ("Lucifel" in the original/Japanese game; see the Persona 3: FES section above) The demonic Lucifer, on the other hand appears as the Ultimate Form of the Judgement Arcana. Similar to Helel, as the Judgement Arcana powers up as the story progresses, the Protagonist must unlock the Normal Ending to gain access to the Judgement Arcana Social Link. Upon defeating the final boss of the Normal Ending, the Judgement Arcana maxes out, and the Protagonist bestows the form of Lucifer. Lucifer's fusion prerequisite requires Ananta, Anubis, Trumpeter, Michael, Satan and Metatron to perform a hexagon-spread fusion in the Velvet Room. Lucifer holds the highest fusion prerequisite Level in Persona 4, in which the Protagonist must reach Lv. 93 before summoning Lucifer, ranking above even Izanagi-no-Okami. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' Lucifer appears as a bonus boss in New Game+. Meeting with him is optional, and the location is the hidden event Fallen Morning Star in Nagata-cho at 12:00 on the final day (he does not appear on Yuzu Tanikawa's route). Lucifer's appearance is nearly identical to that of Shin Megami Tensei II. He immediately reveals himself to be responsible for a good deal of the plot, saying that while he has no interest in winning the Throne of Bel, he sent Belzaboul to help Belberith. Lucifer also says he only gave him (it's hard to tell if Lucifer is referring to Belzaboul or Belberith) power because he was bored. He only fights because "You look fun", and immediately recognizes the Protagonist and claims to be "your true father, the one watching your future". Lucifer's viewpoint is rather interesting, as he constantly claims that the future for the Protagonist holds only death, and believes that the party is only powerful when desperate (after saying this, he summons demons). He considers the fight a "banquet". He becomes more serious at the end of the first phase, saying that while God gave light and blessings, he will only give hatred and flame. Lucifer, initially, will remain motionless; however, once he is engaged and forced into his second phase, when forced into the third and whenever his turn comes around in the grid after entering the second phase, will cast the unique spell Megidoladyne, which hits all player parties for massive almighty damage. The first casting may allow for healing, but each turn on the spell increases its damage output by 50%, eventually reaching the point it becomes impossible to survive. Because it is so powerful, the fight is nearly impossible if fought with parties averaging below level 90. Even then, the multiple phases and other demons make for the game's hardest battle. Defeating Lucifer unlocks the Lucifer fusion, which requires Metatron and Loki. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' Helel Lucifer ''Persona 4'' Helel Lucifer ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' In addition to the phase descriptions, he uses a highly devastating attack called Megidoladyne as his only action when his turn on the grid comes (it can't be used when battling directly) after progressing into his second phase, every turn afterwards, and when reaching his third phase. During Phase 1, if a character is in front of him, he will attack her or him (after Phase 1, he lets the player initiate all fights). Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 Fusion Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' Gallery Image:MTLucifer.gif|''Megami Tensei'' sprite Image:KazumaKaneko-LouisCyphre.jpg|Concept art by Kazuma Kaneko Image:SMT-Datenshi.jpg|More Kazuma Kaneko concept art Image:KazumaKaneko-Lucifer.jpg|SMT2 demonic form concept by Kazuma Kaneko File:SMTIIsprite-Lucifer.png|Lucifer's sprite, Shin Megami Tensei II File:MIPLucifer.jpg|Lucifer concept art from the production of MIP Image:P3-Lucifer.png|Lucifer's angelic form before his fall from grace. Image:P3FES-Lucifer.png|Lucifer's fallen angel form, as seen in Persona 3: FES and Persona 4. Image:Luciferdk.PNG|Lucifer as he appears in DemiKids. Image:RUSHIFA.png|Lucifer in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor lucifer.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. See Also *Louis Cyphre Category:Devil Arcana Category:Star Arcana Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Characters Category:DemiKids Characters